


Unexpected Company

by Artificial Wench (monoWench)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoWench/pseuds/Artificial%20Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami wanted to relax watch a mover by herself to get away from the stress of running Future Industries. Her plans are quickly derailed when a dark skinned girl sits down next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Session

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written. Hope you all like it. Lots of the back story for the characters is heavily based upon what happens in the show.
> 
> Itallics are Asami's thoughts.

Asami walks into the cinema. Reserved seating and a pre booked ticket meant she wasn't going to have trouble getting a seat. J17 was all hers. Her favourite seat. Getting to her row she notices that the seats either side are empty. _Yes. No one to bother me_. _Just what I wanted. A evening by myself away from Future Industries._

She settles into her seat and checks to see if she has any messages on her Satophone before she turns it off. Then she heard someone trying to get their way down the aisle. She turns to see a dark skinned girl wearing a blue tank top profusely apologizing to everyone she squeezes past the 10 or so people already sitting. The girl is quite attractive and very well built.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. Apologies."

Asami sighs as she looks to see where the might be sitting. She looks left and right. _Oh no, the only free seats are next to me. To think I thought I'd be alone._ The girl sits down next to Asami in J16 while mumbling to herself, "Best seat in the room".

"Excuse me?" Asami blurts out. _Uh, why did I just say that? Now she's going to talk to me._

"Best seat in the room. J16 is right in the middle. I'm always surprised when people don't book it." The girl proudly announces.

Asami letting her competitiveness getting the better of her responds with "I think you'll find you're mistaken. You're not in the middle of the room."

"Huh? Row J has 33 seats J1 to J33. 15 seats to my right, 15 seats to my left. J16, right in the middle." Korra says assuredly.

"Why don't you try counting how many seats? I think you'll find you're mistaken."

"What? Ok. I don't know who you are, but I'm not afraid to prove you wrong."

"Ok try. I'm never wrong."

The girl in the blue tank top stands up and starts counting from right.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15! That makes the last seat 33 and I'm in the middle!"

"Now try from the other way"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14... What? Must have missed one." The girl confusingly restarts counting while Asami laughs to herself.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 again. What in the name of the spirits. What is this trickery? How can I be in seat 16 if I'm only 14 seats from the start?"

"Haven't you noticed, there aren't any seat 13s. Bad luck, superstition and all that."

"Well doesn't matter. Even if there are only 32 seats I'm still the middle. 32 divided by 2 is 16. I did go to school after all"

"Ok if you really think so."

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Ruining a girl's dreams..."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I had no idea this meant so much to you. I regret saying anything" _At least that last part is true. I didn't plan on having an argument with a stranger about seating._

Someone in front of them turns around and angrily says to them, "Quiet you two, the feature is about to start!"

"Make me!" Korra responds and pokes out her tongue.

"What are you? 12?" Asami asks with a smirk on her face.

"I used to be!"

Asami tries to suppress a laugh and cover her face with a hand. S _pirits, what have I gotten myself into. This was supposed to be a nice evening by myself and that girl has to come long._ Asami turns to the girl. "Please be quiet. I really hope you're not one of those people who talks through movie."

"Yes mom, no mom", Korra giggles.

Asami sighs and turns to face the screen to watch the mover trying to ignore the obviously juvenile woman seated next to her.

* * *

After the mover finishes and the house lights come back on Asami switches her phone back on and gets up to leave. All of a sudden the dark skinned girl blurts out, "Wait, I know you!"

Asami turns and looks at the girl and raises an eyebrow. _Ugh, here we go._

"You're Asami Sato!"

"That's me. Alive and in the flesh."

"I can't believe it. You're like a real human, but all amazing!" Korra's cheeks go bright red and she turns away hiding her face while scratching the back of her neck. Asami notices and smirks to herself.

"Uh yeah. I have to say this has been an interesting experience, but I must be getting back to the office."

"At this time of night?"

"Yeah, I do tend to work late."

"Oh sorry. I shouldn't hold you up. I'm sure you've got lots of important things to do. Bye!" Asami hurries out of the cinema back to Future Industries Tower. _Just who was that girl? So childish. She was kind of fun though. Certainly nothing like the people I normally hang out with._


	2. The Secon Session

Asami wonders into the cinema once again. _Could certainly do with a mindless evening to myself. Looks like another fairly full session. Hopefully no crazy girls sitting next to me this time._ She starts walking up the rows and spies something moving in the corner of her eye. It's someone waving. _Oh no. It's her again. Sitting in the seat next to mine. Again._ Asami sighs and makes her way down row J to her seat trying not to be annoyed with another evening not going quite to plan.

"Hey Miss Asami Sato. Fancy seeing you here! Small world huh?"

"Yeah, small world." Asami groans. "Please, just call me Asami. Would rather my name wasn't being announced to everyone here. So, you're not stalking me are you? First time I've been here since we met and here you are again."

"Oh no. I come here all the time. Pretty sure you'd know if I were stalking you anyway. From the gossip magazines it seems like there are photographers following you 24/7. You are The Republic's most eligible bachelorette after all."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. In here I can forget about all that nonsense. They get things so wrong sometimes."

"Oh yeah. I remember seeing pictures of you and Mako. They were all saying he was your new boyfriend. Of course he kept telling us it was just official police business, but we gave Mako such shit over that for days. He was such a huge ball of awkwardness."

"You know Detective Mako? The photos were legitimately showing Mako investigating a warehouse robbery. No real story there."

"I went to high school with him and his brother. Dated him for about 6 months too. Didn't work out, but we stayed friends. Thinking about it, breaking up with me, and then those photos came out, we probably should have been a little nicer to him really " S _he went out with him too? She was obviously the one before me._

"Heh, so it is a small world after all. Here's a secret. Mako and I were kind of seeing each other. Well started after those photos were taken."

"What really? Mako kept denying everything! I need to know!"

"I did ask him to keep it a secret. Nice to know he did. We were just two people in bad places and one thing lead to another. It was fun while it lasted."

"I would never have guessed we had so much in common." Korra giggles

Asami giggles too. "Neither would I. Please don't tell him I said anything."

"I won't. Oh I figured out the best spot to be sitting! It was kind of bugging me."

"Really?" Asks Asami inquisitively.

"Yeah, right there on that arm between these two chairs!"

"Correct. But you can't sit there so I like to sit here."

"And I like to sit here. It's like it was meant to be."

"Ok Romeo. I don't even know your name and you're throwing on the charm. Not to mention the two times I've met you, you managed to completely mess up my evening plans." _Why did I say that, seriously? Calling her Romeo and throwing on the charm. It's obvious she didn't mean the comment that way._

"Korra, my name's Korra. And how did I manage to mess up your plans? I didn't stop you from watching the mover."

 _Oh good, we've moved on. Hmm. Where have I heard that name before? Something to do with dad's case maybe?_ "Korra? I swear I've heard that name somewhere before. Anyway you messed my evenings because I just wanted to sit here quietly all by myself. And now look at things. Things are not quiet and I'm not by myself." snarks Asami at the muscly girl sitting next to her. _That came out wrong. I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way_

"Oh sorry. I'll be quiet if you want. Not a fan of having my plans being messed up either." says Korra slightly dejected.

 _And that's exactly what happened. You can run the Republic's biggest corporation and somehow still fail at simple communication._ "Oh no, it's ok. I wasn't being entirely serious. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy sitting here with you. It's a nice change from my usual environment."

"All stuck up business people hey? I would go crazy. Suits just seem to suck the fun out of things."

"Something like that, not the words I would use though."

"You know it's true though."

"I choose to use more sophisticated language." Asami says while smirking as the house lights start to go out. "Time to hush now though. The feature is about to start."

* * *

"Well that wasn't exactly what I expected." Korra comments to Asami who is busy turning on her phone.

"Yeah I really can't believe she was infected the whole time without realizing it. Everything she did was for nothing."

"Still interesting though, if a bit depressing."

 _Not really want I was wanting this evening, but I guess seeing Korra again was fun._ "Yeah. I was hoping something for cheery. Trailers showed a completely different mover to what we just saw." Asami sighs. "Oh well. I had better get back to the office now. I have a pile of annoying trivial problems that it seems everyone is wanting me to solve for them, instead of doing it all themselves."

"See you Asami. Maybe I'll see you again sitting here in J15."

"Maybe. So far it seems you have fairly good taste in movers, so maybe we will see each other again, if It's as you said 'Meant to be'." _Ugh why did I say that and have to bring it back up._

"Ugh. I can't believe I said that. You saying it makes it seem so embarrassing." Korra's cheeks go bright red and she turns away scratching her neck once again. _She looks so cute when she does that. Wait what... cute... I need to get away from this girl_

"Actually leaving now for real. Bye Korra."

"Bye Asami."


	3. The Third Session

Once again Asami walks into the cinema and looks to see if Korra is there again. _This is silly. Why do I care if she's there or not? I hope she is there though. What is wrong with me!_ Asami sees Korra sitting in her usual seat and makes her way over while smiling.

"Hey Korra"

"If it isn't my favourite Sato" Korra grins.

"As if you know any other Sato" _Well she might if she's the Korra South who was supposed to be a witness at dad's trial._

"True enough, but that shouldn't matter. You're still my favourite."

"You're such a dork." _Dork. Really Asami?_

"Me? What about you? I wouldn't have pegged you as a Nuktuk hero of the South fan."

"There's more to me than meets the eye then. I love these movers. I think they are complete trash with the worst acting ever seen, but they are a guilty pleasure."

"I don't think they are that bad! I should tell Bolin that the great Asami Sato think his acting is terrible. He'd probably try to challenge you to some contest of honor if I did, so maybe I won't say anything."

"You know Bolin! The real Nuktuk?" _Way to fangirl Asami._

"Yeah he's Mako's brother and he's got a girlfriend." Korra giggles and Asami starts giggling too

"Oh, no. I hope you didn't think I wanted a date with him." _This could be embarrassing Asami. Careful. Careful._

"Just messing with you. These stories are pretty much completely made up you know. Bits and pieces picked from headlines and historical tales and folk law all jammed together."

"Yeah I have noticed. Can't help but think that Nuktuk and the Terrorists may have been slightly based upon what happened with my Dad." _Oh, now I've done it. I guess I probably should just ask her_

"Yeah probably a bit more real than lots of people realized."

_Here goes nothing_. "So last time when you told me your name I could swear it was familiar. I was looking through the court documents for Dad's case," Korra's face drops, "and one of the witnesses for the prosecution was supposed to be a Korra South and one of the evidence lots was 'Photo's by Korra South'. Not you by any chance? " _Dammit Asami look what you've done to her. She looks horrified. You'll be lucky if she ever wants to speak to you again._

Korra sighs. "Yeah that was me. Was going to have to say something at some point anyway. Might as well do it now. My involvement was purely accidental by the way. Back then you might say I was a bit of an environmental warrior. Going around trying to expose companies that were polluting the environment and some other less legal activities. Anyway I was trying to get dirt on Future Industries. A company that big had to be doing something wrong. Turn out they were clean though. Couldn't find anything, until one night where I was doing a stakeout. Something odd was going on. Crates were being loaded in to an unmarked truck. I knew this wasn't normal because your Future Industries loves plastering it's logo on everything. I took some photos of the truck being loaded and I followed it on my bike till it got to its destination at the docks. I hid and kept taking pictures of the crates being offloaded. Didn't think much of it, shady stuff happens all the time, until one of the crates was opened and it was full of weapons. I stayed hidden till I thought it was safe and I go out of there. I developed the photos and took them to Mako at the Station the next day. Mako got Chief Beifong to look at them and next thing I know I'm answering questions for the police. Apparently they had been investigating the Equalists for a while, but had no leads on where they were getting their weapons. I just happened to find it completely by accident."

"Oh I see. That's quite a risk you took. If you were discovered you could have been killed!"

"Yeah. Didn't know at the time what I was getting myself into. Hope you don't hate me for helping putting your father away."

"Oh no, I don't hate you. I should thank you for helping expose the madness that had consumed him. He really wasn't my father anymore. I really still can't believe it all."

"Kind of thought I was keeping a big secret from you. I'd like to think that maybe we could be friends and that it was going to be a bit of a problem.." _She wants to be friends? Yay. Calm down Asami._

"Friends. Yeah, I'd like that. " Asami smiles. "So friend, what exactly is it you do now, other than being an ex-environmental warrior?"

"To be honest, not much different to what I did back then. Just a bit more legal."

"You're a C.I.?"

"Nah. More like secret agent. Ok not really. Pretty much doing what I did before but report to the police if I find anything and not do act on my own. Chief Beifong suggested I do it. Otherwise I was going to find myself in jail... again, for a lot longer this time. Trouble just has this way of following me around and she was getting pissed at cleaning up after me. Something about just doing something for the right reasons isn't good enough, it needs to be done the right way too. To be honest, it's not a bad situation. I still have contacts and can find things out that the police might not otherwise find out about. Works out for everyone. Well except the bad guys. Most of the time anyway."

"Interesting. I had no idea looking at you. I thought you may have been some sort of athlete."

"Oh, I'm that too." Korra gloats. "And also a part time personal trainer. Need a way to pay the bills. Beifong likes the information, but it's not like she pays me anything."

"If you're helping them, they probably should give you something in return."

"Yeah maybe, but I don't really mind. I'm comfortable and happy with my situation." The house lights start to go dark. "Oh, movers about to start. We probably should be quiet now."

Asami nods in response. _She is full of surprises. Sounds like she'd have a ton of interesting stories. Maybe I could ask her to be my trainer. That would be fun. Getting hot and sweaty… with her. Asami! Stop! Focus!_ They both turn their attention to the screen.

* * *

"Ok, that was the worst one of the lot. I can see why Bolin didn't want any of us to see it." Korra says slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, what was that we just watched? I feel that I knew less of the plot the longer the mover went." Asami says equally puzzled.

"That's being kind." Korra says and they both giggle.

"Was going to ask why you go see movers on your own. Surely you could go enjoy them with your friends?" Asami asks.

"Yeah I could. It's just something that became a bit of a habit. Had a patch where I was living back home with my parents in the south and going to the movers by myself was a bit of a… distraction from things…" Asami notices the hesitation and Korra not being quite as cheery as normal when talking. _Obviously more than she's telling me. I probably shouldn't push._

Korra continues a bit more upbeat. "And I dunno, it's just something I kept doing. Everyone is always doing their own thing. Mako works all hours so it's almost impossible to get him to commit to anything and then actually keep to it. Bolin has Opal so they are always doing things together. Just sort of easier this way. How about you Miss Industrialist"

"For me it's just for stress release. If things are getting too crazy, I'll just walk out and have my own escape."

"Lucky you're the boss and you can do that."

"Yeah and I should probably be getting back. Taking time off means I need to make it back." Asami says.

Korra nods. "Good luck. Oh and before you go take this." Korra pulls out a business card.

"What's this?" Asami asks as she takes the card.

"Just a business card. It's got my number. Thought you might want it."

Asami looks at the card. "Avatar's Personal Training…"

"Yeah, a nickname from school. It's kind of stuck. Apparently I had to be an Avatar of the spirits because I was so good at all the sports I did. "

"Almost sounds like you are gloating."

"Am not. It's not true though. I'm not good at _all_ sports."

Asami giggles. "Now it really sounds like you are gloating. You should work on your humility a little. Later Korra." Asami walks off shaking her head. _This girl is probably going to be the death of me._


	4. Dinner and a Mover

Asami is sitting in her office and her personal phone vibrates with a notification. _I wonder who that is._ Asami picks up her phone. _Ah. Korra has texted me._

Korra: Hey Asami. Bolin gave me a double pass to a preview screening of the new Kyoshi mover. Want to come with?

Asami: I love those movers. Of course I'll come. When is it?

Korra: Wednesday at 8pm. But I was thinking maybe get some food before?

Asami: Sounds like a great idea. Anywhere in particular?

Korra: How about Narook's. It's a small traditional noodle restaurant near the cinema. Get there 7. Should leave more than enough time

Asami: Sounds perfect. See you then.

* * *

Asami runs through the entry to Narook's. It's a quaint little place. Certainly smells like the food is good. She sees Korra already sitting at a table waiting. _Yay good on you Asami. Keeping her waiting. 10 minutes late._ She rushes over the Korra. "I'm so sorry. Time got away from me."

"It's ok. I'm sure you had lots of important business things to do."

"Ugh. Don't get me started. Today was horrible. So glad to be here with you tonight." Korra blushes at the comment. _Chill Asami. Don't make the poor girl uncomfortable._

"It's going to be so good. I used to love the Kyoshi stories when I was little. I dreamt that I would be just like her. These movers have been like everything I imagined her to be." Korra says.

"Yeah. I used to love those stories too. You know, you're not that different from her. Fighting the good fight. Trying to make the world a better place." Asami notes.

"Heh, maybe I am. I never really thought of it before." Korra responds.

"I just hope that none of that good fight is getting directed at Future Industries." Asami remarks.

"Are you saying there should be?" Korra asks.

"Nothing of the sorts. I try to maintain things to the highest standards and fully comply and go beyond our environmental requirements. It may cost me some profits, but I think it's what a good corporate citizen does."

"It's a good thing you do. You're such a huge target. No one's been able to get any dirt on you. Lots of people are watching in case there is a slip. I've never found anything and I stopped looking a long time ago."

"That a little worrying but reassuring at the same time. If someone messes up, someone else is probably going to find out and it will get back to me. If I haven't heard anything, I guess nothing is going on."

"That's one way to look at things. Anyway, we should probably order."

"Any suggestions? I've never been here before."

"You're in for a treat then." Korra signals the waiter to come over and take their order. "Two seaweed noodles." She says to the waiter.

"Marvellous choice. Any drinks?" asks the waiter.

"Just water for me. Asami?" responds Korra.

"I'll just have some water too." Asami says.

The waiter nods and then walks away.

"I was going through the entry list for next weekends 'Battle of Republic City' triathlon. Saw the entry for Team Avatar and your name was there." Asami says.

"Yeah. It's been something I've been training for. Mako and Bolin are going to compete in the men's and me in the women's. Obviously." Korra says in response.

"You should have told me you were competing. Future Industries is the major sponsor. I'm going to be there in an official capacity. I could get you VIP access to the event."

"I… no. You don't need to do that… I mean, this is the first event I've done in 4 years... I have no idea if I can even finish. I wouldn't want to impose or have any special treatment." Korra starts to look a little teary.

 _Oh. What have I done?_ Asami reaches over the table and holds Korra's hand comfort her. "Are you ok? I'm sorry if I brought up something that upset you."

"I… I don't know. I mean, I thought I was ok, but just thinking about things… It was a long time ago, but I guess I'm not entirely over it."

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Asami says trying to comfort Korra. _Something really hurt her. Makes me sad seeing her like this._

"Maybe I should?" Korra asks.

"It's up to you. Maybe sharing would help though." Asami says.

"Yeah, it might. I've never really told anyone this before. Like everyone around me sort of knows what happened, but there are things I never told them. I kind of feel I need to tell someone."

"You really don't need to tell me if you're not comfortable. Whatever it is, I can tell it's something deeply personal." Asami says trying to reassure Korra.

"Yeah but I feel I can tell you. You're different to everyone else. I don't feel they'd understand. Everything started 3 years ago. I was investigating some reports of what appeared to be an accidental chemical release. Beifong didn't have any leads but was sure it wasn't an accident. She couldn't spare anyone to look into without more evidence so she suggested I do some snooping. My investigations lead me to a crude factory being used to convert salt water into chlorine. I called Beifong to let her know and then went to leg it."

"Oh. I think I heard about this. Ended with a big fight with lots of injuries but the leader was captured and the others killed."

"Yeah, they got him. But that’s getting ahead of things, it's what happened during that fight that matters to me. I was spotted as I was running out. They started shooting at me and I stopped and gave myself up to them. I probably should have taken my chances with the bullets, to be honest, with the way things turned out. They knocked me out and then chained me up and attempted to use me as something to negotiate. They weren't to be trusted though. Didn't realize at the time but they had set things up to slowly poison me with mercury vapour. They wanted revenge on me for revealing their operations."

"Oh spirits! That's horrendous."

"Yeah, no one was quite sure what was going on at first. When they figured it out, it was kind of too late. There wasn't anything they could do. It really messed me up. Like everything. I was in unimaginable pain. It was everywhere as it ate away at my nerves. No one expected me to survive. I didn't want to survive and it took a very long time for me to think otherwise. It took my legs away from me. I couldn't walk or feel anything. It took my strength. My muscles just wasted away. I couldn't look after myself. I couldn't do anything."

"I… I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what it must have been like. You're here now though. Things must have gotten better."

"Yeah they did, but not for a long while. With no one to look after me in Republic City, my parents took me back to the south to look after me. It was months of nothing. Time moved impossibly slowly. I couldn't sleep. Each day seemed exactly the same as the last. All just nothing. Sitting around in wheelchair with people do things to me and telling me that everything was going to get better. I wished I was dead. As hopeless as things seemed I guess part of me still held out. The day I was at the neurologists and I managed to move my toe in an examination was the happiest day of my life. The recovery from then was slow and painful. It took 2 years of physical therapy before I really felt like things were getting back to normal. I had enough by then though. I needed to leave the South. I needed to find myself. I didn't know who I was anymore. I thought I was doing the right thing. Everyone said I was doing the right thing and it almost destroyed me. I thought about coming back here, but I couldn't. That was where the old me was. So I started a soul seeking journey across the world going nowhere in particular. For 6 months I went place to place earning money along the way trying to find the new me. Eventually my journey took me back here to Republic City. By then I had realized I didn't have to fear the old me. The old me was brave and stood up for what she believed in. The world needs people like her, the world needs people like me."

"Sounds like you've gone on quite the journey, literally and metaphorically. I wish I could have been there to help you in some way. No one deserves that to happen to them. I'm glad you've shared your story with me, I hope it helped in some way to confide in me."

Korra smiles. "I do feel a bit better now. I think I might be kind of crazy though. I hardly know you and here I am telling you my deepest secrets. For some reason it just, I don't know, feels like you care." _Maybe it's because I do care. Breaks my heart knowing what happened to you now._

"Maybe I just have a caring face."

"That must be it."

The two sit quietly for a short while until the waiter comes with their food and drinks.

"Enjoy." The waiter says.

"Oh I will. These are the best noodles in republic city." Korra announces.

"That's high praise." Asami remarks.

"It's true though. Enough talk now. Food time." Before Asami can say a word in reply Korra start shoving the food into her mouth.

"Wow you must be hungry." Asami picks up her chopsticks and somewhat more delicately starts to eat. "Ok, I thought that may have been hyperbole, but these noodles are amazing. I'm going to have to come here more often."

Korra finishes her meal quite a bit before Asami.

"Come on, hurry up you slow poke." Korra jests.

"You could have eaten at the same speed a normal human does and you wouldn't be waiting for me." Asami snarks.

Korra grunts. "I was hungry and I like food."

"I could tell. I won't be too much longer, then it's Kyoshi time."

"Yes!"

Shortly after Asami finishes her meal.

"Ready to go now?" Asks Korra.

"Yeah just let me go pay."

"No no no. No you don't. I suggested the place and I even ordered for you. I pay. It's good modern etiquette you know."

"Yeah I know. I'm just so used to paying for everything. After you then. Next time my choice and I'm paying, ok." Asami waves her hands to indicate Korra go ahead.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Korra pays and they wander to the cinema.

Korra leads the way into the cinema and the girls head to row J. Only then they notice J15 and J16 are occupied. _Oh no. There are people in our seats. Could this be any worse._

"What, this never happens. Those are our seats." Korra sighs.

"I know right. Rows I and K are both free. Both should still be fine. Which one? Korra?"

"Korra…" Korra mumbles. "Yes K for Korra! Row K!" Korra exclaims as she start heading down row k.

"You're such a dork" Asami smirks as she follows Korra to their new seats.

"You know these ones aren't so bad. Still think J is better though."

"This is fine and you know it."

"Yeah I guess it is ok. It's not like we're right on the side or down the front or," Korra gasps for effect, "not sitting next to each other."

Asami giggles. "Exactly. I wonder how long it's going to be before the mover starts? Ever been to one of these before?"

"Yeah, Bo's given me passes before. It can take any amount of time. No one seems to run on a proper schedule with these things. Usually waiting for some important guest or someone to be ready."

"That doesn't really surprise me to be honest. You know that I'm definitely getting you VIP access now and I'm not going to accept a no. At least you'll be able to have a good time before the event and you can watch the boys compete in style."

"Now that you say it, I might have to accept. Guessing you're going to be there too."

"Yeah probably. I might not be able to talk much. Will have official business to do and it's going to be a bit of a networking event. I will try to say hello at least. You could also just go and win the damn thing. I'll be handing out the winner trophy."

"Ooh extra incentive." Korra giggles and Asami shortly after. Korra starts looking around at her seat and starting staring. "Oh! Look at this Asami." Korra lifts up the arm between their chairs. "These are some of those couple seats!"

Asami ponders things for a moment. _What is she doing? We're not a couple. Oh, I understand now._ "Oh no you don't!"

Korra giggles and shifts over sitting between the two seats as best as she can, half leaning on Asami in the process. "Oh yes I am. Finally, I'm in the middle. Take that Asami!"

"And you're half squashing me in the process. You've had your fun, now give me some room!" _Though you could stay there if you really wanted._

"You're just jealous that I thought of it first."

Asami rolls her eyes. "Right if you really think so."

Korra shifts back onto her seat and lowers the arm rest, purposely leaning on it. The two of them are quiet for a bit and a sharply dressed woman walks down the front with a microphone.

"Looks like something about to happen down the front." Says Asami.

"Yeah looks like it. Ooh, it's the director. I wonder what she's going to say." Responds Korra.

"Thank you all for coming to this special preview screening of Kyoshi Defender of Earth. These movers are a great passion of mine and I love seeing the reaction of so many fans. So please enjoy this screening as much as I have telling these stories." The director continues talking about the mover for a few minutes.

The house lights go out and the mover starts

* * *

"Wow, I just can't believe it. I know the story and the other movers were great, but somehow this one managed to be so much better." Says an excited Korra.

"It was pretty amazing. So why did Bolin give you both tickets? Surely he'd want to see it too?"

"Oh, he got the tickets for me. Knows I'm such a huge Kyoshi fangirl. Gave me both tickets because he didn't want to see it without Opal."

"Ah yeah that makes sense."

"Thought about asking Mako if he wanted the other ticket, but seeing movers seems to be our thing and I was pretty sure you'd be a Kyoshi girl too."

"I am glad you did. I have enjoyed this evening with you and I thank you for sharing your story earlier. I know it must have been hard. If you ever need to talk or anything you have my number."

"I appreciate it. You're a good friend you know that Asami. I hope we do more things together."

"Me too."

"Well I probably should be heading off. Got training in the morning and coach Tenzin really doesn't like me being late even one second."

"Later then Korra. See you at the triathlon I guess."

"Yeah, you too."

They both leave the cinema together this time and go their separate ways when they get outside.


	5. Before the Race

##### The Day Before

 _Ok now that Korra's been added to the VIP list I should probably tell her._ Asami looks through her phone's contacts selects Korra and sends her a text message

Asami: Hey just letting you know you've been added to VIP list. Just show your competitor pass at the entrance to the VIP area and they'll let you in.

Korra: You're the best

Asami: Anything for a friend.

Korra: Being friends with you certainly has its advantages

Asami: It does. I will see you tomorrow.

Korra: You certainly will

* * *

##### A Few Hours Before The Race

Asami is in the VIP tent sitting at a table trying to look busy so no one will come over and talk to her. _Hopefully they will be here soon. Don't want to just have to run off just as they get here._ Asami waits for what seems like forever when she sees Korra at the entry.

Asami waves to Korra. "Over here."

Korra signals to the two boys to follow her. "Hey Asami."

"Hi Korra. You're finally here."

"Yeah. I pretty much never get to things early. So apparently you've met Mako before." Korra points to Mako.

Asami nods, "Mako."

"Miss Sato." Says Mako extremely formally.

"Just Asami, or do you want me to call you detective?" Asami smirks and Korra giggles

"Uh, oh ok Asami." Says Mako awkwardly which doesn't help with the girls amusement

"And this is Bolin. Asami, Bolin. Bolin, Asami."

"I can't believe it. I'm meeting one of republic city's superstar celebrities." Says an excited Bolin.

"Speak for yourself. I'm meeting the great Nuktuk. Not quite sure about the latest instalment though."

"Tell me about it. I'm supposed to be all positive doing promotion but I'm pretty sure Varrick lost it with this one."

"Are you sure he ever had it? I've tried doing business with him. It's an interesting experience."

"Hey, you're talking about one of my country men." Korra interrupts.

 _Did I do something wrong._ "Oh, I didn't mean offend"

Korra starts laughing. "Oh my, you had to see your face. Everyone who has ever had to deal with him thinks Varrick isn’t quite all there."

"Don't you scare me like that again…"

"Or what?!" Korra says putting her arms on her hips.

"Or… I'll get you kicked out of here." Asami says while trying to supress a giggle.

"Korra, have you seen this place. I want to stay here forever. And look at all the munchies." Bolin says with glee.

"Bolin, you know we're not allowed to eat anything. You don't want to mess up your race preparation." Mako sternly says to Bolin

"Mako, you always spoil our fun. Right Korra?" Bolin responds.

"Yeah, I'm sure we could have eaten one thing without it causing any problems." Korra says back to Bolin.

Mako sighs. "You two and your food."

"I had noticed that Korra really likes food." Adds Asami.

"Hey, it's tasty and I get hungry." Korra insists.

Asami picks up some sushi and starts waving it around in the air in front of Korra and Bolin teasing them, before eating it.

"Hey! No fair!" Korra pouts while Mako and Asami start laughing.

"Now I know you're one weakness. You're mine… Avatar Korra." Asami says with an evil laugh.

Korra laughs. "You make me sounds like some sort of super hero talking like that." They all laugh.

An alarm on Asami's phone rings. "Argh. Sorry about this, but I have to be off. Official duties call."

"That's ok. See you later Asami." Says Korra.

"Later everyone." Asami says

"Later." They all reply

Asami walks out of the VIP area. _Well that was fun._

* * *

##### During The Men's Race.

Asami hurriedly makes her way back to the VIP area. _I hope Korra is still around. That took way longer than expected._ Once inside she sees Korra sitting alone watching the race on a television. Asami joins walks to the table and as she is sitting down Korra notices her.

"Hey, you're back." Says Korra.

"Yeah I am, finally. Sorry if you got left all alone. I would have liked to wish the boys good luck before they left."

"It's ok. It's been nice in here. Cool and quiet. Good for keeping calm."

"So how's it going?"

"Not calm, not at all. Feels like there are all these expectations on me to do well. Everyone is acting like I'm all good and nothing happened, but it did."

"They probably mean well. You look fine and it probably makes everyone uncomfortable just thinking about what happens. I could imagine they wish they could have been a bigger help."

"Probably. I'm just scared, Asami. I'm scared that I'm going to overdo it. I'm scared that I'm going to injury myself. And I'm scared I'm going to end up back in a wheelchair. I'm just scared. I shouldn't feel this way. This is supposed to be fun."

"It's ok. You're allowed to be scared. You went through something horrific. It's normal to be scared. After my mother was murdered I was scared all the time that something was going to happen to dad too. It took a long while to go away. It helped though when Dad and I took self-defence classes. I started to feel a bit safer. Maybe if something happened, we'd be ok."

"That’s… I had heard the stories about you and your mom, I never really thought about how it affected you. Guessing you can sort of relate to some of this."

"It's not really something I talk about much. It happened a long time ago. As for you, maybe you should listen to your fear, at least one of them. Ignore everyone else's expectation. Do this for you. Take it easy. Just make sure you finish the race. It doesn't matter if you win, come second or come last. Do it for you. Think about your goals. Be selfish."

"I... maybe. It certainly makes me feel a bit better thinking about it. I'm not going this for fame or glory. Everyone wants me to do well. I want me to do well, but it's not why I'm here. I'm doing it because of the challenge. I need to do it and, to be honest, I find it fun."

"If you do it, it's sure to be a weight off your shoulders."

"Yeah. I guess it would"

"So how are the boys doing?"

"Around the middle of the pack. About where I'd expect them. Swimming isn't either of their strong suit. Mako should make ground up during the cycling and Bolin should power along when running. They will probably finish ok. Top 10 maybe even."

"I hope they do well."

"Me too. Of course both of them only really care about beating each other."

"A brother thing I guess."

"Yeah. Hey look they're on!" Korra excitedly points at the screen. Asami looks and they both start watching the even.

A few minutes later someone new walks into the VIP tent followed by a small entourage. Asami notices but doesn't pay any attention. A young woman, black hair, probably another competitor. The woman sees Korra who hasn't noticed her back. She wanders over to Korra and Asami's table.

"Well well, look who it is." The woman says sternly. Korra is startled and turns around.

"What do you want Kuvira." Korra sneers.

"I was planning on enjoying some time here in the VIP tent. Wasn't expecting to see you here. Did you make Miss Sato there feel sad for you by telling her your sob story." Kuvira snarls at Korra.

"Shut up Kuvira" Korra sharply responds.

"Sore point is it? I'm going to give you some advice. Go. Leave. Don't embarrass yourself and everyone else by failing. You have no chance to beat me and they don't give out participation awards. So go, run along home and leave this to those of us with real talent." Kuvira continues.

"You're such an ass Kuvira. What the hell is your problem?" Korra says almost shouting.

"My problem is wannabes like you trying to compete and just getting in the way. You should be letting someone who's actually good compete by not being her." Kuvira continues provocatively.

"Go away Kuvira. I've had enough of your crap for one lifetime." Korra snaps.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Be seeing you at starting line, and I hope to see you at the finish. It would be so tragic to see you leave on a stretcher." And with that Kuvira goes off with her entourage and leaves Korra and Asami alone.

"What the hell was that? What is her major issue? I wanted to say something but she just kept on spewing that vitriol." Asami asks.

"That's Kuvira. Once, a long time ago, I thought we might have been friends. But things change. We were working together for a bit, trying to save the world and all that, and then I got poisoned. Pretty much everything ended up getting shoved at her. No one else was wanting to take charge. I'm guessing due to a bit of guilt she decided to take over. She was damn good at it too. At some point though she became twisted and bitter. Just doing a good job wasn't enough, she had to be the best. And part of that was being better than I was. Now it comes out like that. It's kind of sad really."

"Oh, I had no idea there was some history between you. I hope you're just ignoring everything she said."

"It's not hard. Part of me really wants to beat her though and put her in her place."

"That would be nice to see. You or someone else."

"Yeah, someone else would be ok too. No need to get ahead of myself. We probably should get back to watching. I did tell the boys I would."

"Ok, good idea then." They both go back to watching the race.

Sometime later an alarm on Asami's phone rings again.

"Time for me to go again. Official duties for race end."

"Have fun. I think I might head out to the finishing line to meet the boys when they finish."

"Good idea. I'd join you, but you know."

"See you later then, I'm guessing after my event. After the boys finish I need to start prepping."

"Understood. Good luck and see you on the other side." Korra smiles and offers Asami a friendly hug. _Stay still my heart. This doesn't mean anything. It's just a friend goodbye hug between girlfriends? girl friends? I'm getting confused by all this_

_The two leave the VIP area and head off on different directions._


	6. The Race

Asami makes her way back to the VIP area once again. _I wonder if anyone is going to be around. Hopefully Mako and Bolin will be. Might be able to get all the gossip on Korra that she would never tell me herself._ Asami goes into the tent and sees the two young men. Bolin is busy stuffing his face on the free food. Asami makes her way to the table.

"Bolin, you might want to slow down. They are not going to run out and you probably don't want to choke." Mako says sarcastically to his brother.

"But it's all so good. Korra is going to be so jealous she missed out." Bolin responds.

"I'm guessing congratulations are in order for Bolin. 11th place." Says Asami as she reaches the table.

"I know! My best result. Poor Mako though. 12th is just not good enough." Bolin gloats.

"Yeah yeah. Just keep stuffing your face." Mako says while rolling his eyes.

"So how is our girl doing?" Asami asks. They turn their attention to the screen.

"She seems to be doing ok but really seems to be holding back. She's usually much faster at swimming than this. Might not be a bad tactic though. Do enough to keep with the leaders during the swim but still conserve as much of herself as possible." Mako comments.

Asami nods. "Korra did say she was going to hold back. She's not going for glory. She really just wants to finish to say she can do it."

"I'm not surprised. I could tell the pressure had been getting to her, but every time I tried to talk about it she'd just brush me off and we'd just end up in an argument." Mako responds.

"Just like old times, huh?" Bolin teases.

"Yeah, thanks Bolin. I needed reminding." Mako rolls his eyes once again.

"So has she been all right? She told me a lot about what happened." Asami inquires.

"It's funny. She was a bit gloomy but she perked up a bit after becoming friends with you." Mako remarks.

"That's an understatement Mako and you know it. Every time Korra and you did something, Korra would be all Asami did this, Asami did that. Asami is just so amazing. You have to meet her. She's the best." Bolin says to Asami between mouth of food.

"Really? I made that much of an impression on her?" Asami asks. _I know she seems to have taken a liking to me, but I'm leaving a big impression? I haven't done much of anything._

"Bolin is perhaps exaggerating a bit, but it does seem like you made quite the impression on our girl." Mako replies.

"You know that's just cause Korra has a crush on Asami. She's all sparkly heart eyes when talking about her." Bolin jokes.

_Uh. Korra has a crush on me? I mean I know Bolin is just joking around but would he say something if he didn't see some truth?_

"Bolin. Really? I know Korra is a lot of things, but I'm pretty sure I'd know if she were into girls. You know we did date for 6 months." Mako says somewhat unimpressed.

"I'm just saying." Bolin smirks.

 _Ugh. I don't need to be hearing this now. Can't help but think of those times Korra was blushing around me. That was cute._ Asami finds herself starting to blush at her own thoughts.

"Bolin, you're making Asami uncomfortable." Mako asserts trying to get Bolin to stop.

"Ok ok. I'll be quiet. Need to get more food anyway." Bolin wanders off to the buffet table.

"Sorry about that. Bolin can lack tact at times." Mako apologises.

"I've noticed. So what have you been up to, Detective? It has been a while."

"Not as much detective work as I would have liked, Miss Sato. The Chief has had me working on the security detail for Prince Wu's visit. Never thought I'd say it, but I long for the days where I would end up just sitting behind a desk searching through documents for an important piece of information. The Prince is impossible. Guessing not much has changed with you?"

"Not really. Future Industries is back in the black. The rest of the board is happy and things are going well. It took a while, but I finally managed to get our reputation back. Funny what a small incident providing weapons to terrorists does."

"I'm happy things are working out for you. Might have been interesting to see if things could have worked out between us, but neither of us was in the right place back then."

"I can't believe the tabloids almost caught us. I learnt to be a bit more discreet after that. I told Korra you know. Thanks for not telling anyone."

"I'm a police detective. I don't kiss and tell."

"I appreciate it. So Korra."

"Be careful with her ok. She tries to look all tough and brave, but really she's fragile. These last few years have been hard for her."

"I've been trying to. Occasionally I've thought I've put my foot in it, saying the wrong thing, but she's been quite understanding. There were lots of things I didn't know. She's really opened up to me though. Told me things she didn't have to. Got the feeling she just needed someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't involved."

"It's nice she's been talking. I'm sure there are lots of things that she probably doesn't want us her friends to know. Korra doesn't like to disappoint people and I suspect she'd feel ashamed sharing to us what she was thinking. She's come along way. Tread lightly Asami. Just be careful not to hurt her. She's a good heart. She doesn't deserve what happened to her."

"I will. She's quite the amazing person. I don't mind that she seems to have chosen me to help her. I've gone through enough in my life to know what it's like to feel alone and helpless. I wouldn't think about doing anything to hurt her."

"That's good to know."

"Moving on. I met Kuvira earlier. Some attitude that woman's got. She said some horrible things to Korra."

"Korra mentioned something about her. I really don't know what's up with her. Hope she doesn't win."

"Me neither. She's well out in the lead at the moment though."

"Yeah. It might not be what it seems though. It looks like she pushed really hard during the swimming. Might come back to haunt her at the end. She might exhaust herself before the end if we're lucky."

"That would be a sight to see. Never know maybe Korra will beat her."

"Well looking at how Korra is going right now, it's a remote possibility. She's making up places during the cycling but she won't catch Kuvira at this pace. I'd say she's in a good position for a place finish at least."

"You think?"

"Yeah maybe. Hey Bolin, chances of Korra getting a place?" Mako calls over to Bolin who's still at the Buffet table socializing with someone.

"Better than you beating me Mako." Bolin responds.

"Oh ha ha. You got lucky this time and you know it." Mako says back.

"I hope she does well. It would make her so happy." Asami says.

"Yeah me too. The running leg is where things are going to be interesting. If Korra has been really pacing herself, I imagine that if she's feeling good and thinks there might be a chance, she's going to push near the end and gain a lot of places." Mako says.

"You have a lot of faith in her?" Asami asks.

"I do and I know she can't back down from a challenge." Mako replies.

"If you're right, this is going to get interesting so we should get back to watching." Asami says back.

"Good idea. Hey Bo, get yourself over back here and watch." Mako calls to the still socializing Bolin.

"Ok ok." Bolin wanders back to the table with a full plate of food and the three intently watch the screen. Kuvira is way out in front as the running leg starts and Korra is in 5th. Korra starts of at a steady pace.

"No Korra. Faster! You can do it!" Bolin yells at the screen.

"You know you she can't hear you from here." Mako says to his brother.

"She'll know." Bolin remarks.

"Kuvira seems to be increasing her lead." Asami notes.

"Guessing that just winning isn't good enough. She is probably trying to smash the record too." Mako says to Asami.

"Hey look, Korra's up to fourth! See I told you she'd know I told her to run faster." Bolin announces.

"If you really think so Bolin." Says Mako rolling his eyes.

They go back to focusing their Attention on the race. Korra is noticeably running faster now than the other young women around her.

"Go Korra Go!" Bolin yells

It's not long till she's up into third and starts gaining ground on second who is some distance in front. The three keep watching till an alarm on Asami's phone rings once again.

"Spirits, why now? Sorry guys, I have to go. Official duties and all that. Been interesting chatting. Hope I can find myself I screen to watch and don't miss anything."

"Later Asami. See you after the race." Mako says.

"Yeah. I'll try to meet up with Korra in the finishing area."

"See you Asami." Says Bolin.

Asami rushes out the VIP Tent. _This is infuriating. They really don't need me this soon. I'm going to miss so much of the race_

Over the PA system Asami hears the announcer, "And Korra closes up on second place. This girl is on fire. Kuvira looks safe though from the late charge. She's just out of this world. A record sure looks like it's going to be broken today."

Asami continues to rush to the presentation area. _Really they don't need around till after the race is over. Why do they want me to get there so early? What are they going to do if I'm late? Maybe I should just go to the finish line area instead._ Asami changes the direction she's going and makes her way to the finishing area.

Once again she hears the announcer over the PA. "What's this Kuvira stumbles. She keeps going but is this a sign the wonder girl from Zaofu might have pushed a little too hard?"

Asami makes her way into the official's area just past the finish line. _Wow they have a great view here._

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be elsewhere starting to get ready for the presentation?" a young man with an organizers lanyard asks.

"Yeah. But what are they going to do if I'm a bit late? I want to see the end of this." Asami responds.

"I can't blame you. This is going to be a great finish." The young man says back.

Once again the announcer calls out. "It seems like Korra heard that last announcement. She's looking more determined than ever and is now gaining ground on Kuvira. Is there enough of the race left to reach her before the end? Only time will tell. This is going to be a thrilling end folks."

Asami peers down the finishing straight but there isn't anything to see yet.

Asami hears the announcer once again. "Ok Kuvira now really seems to be struggling. That record attempt might just be slipping away. She needs to watch out though. Korra is coming up quick and can smell blood."

"Go Korra!" Asami screams out without any though. _Oh I did that out loud_

"Ok here comes Kuvira around the final turn. Does she have enough left to make it to the line before fast charging southerner? This just might end up a photo finish yet." The crowd starts screaming as Kuvira makes her way towards the finishing line. She is really struggling.

"With Kuvira half way down the final straight Korra makes her way round the final turn. Is the Avatar back? Is lady luck shining on her today or will Kuvira manage to hold her off at the last second?"

"GO KORRA. YOU CAN DO IT." Asami screams. _Who knows if she heard that, but it felt good doing it._

"Korra is getting much closer now. She's half way to the finish and Kuvira now has about a quarter to go. I don't think I've seen a more exciting race before. These two girls are giving it their all."

"KORRA! COME ON! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!" Asami shouts as loud as she can.

"Kuvira stumbles again. And she's down and doesn't look like she's getting back up. She looks back towards Korra who quickly reaches the now exhausted woman struggling to get off the ground. What's this, Korra's stopping. She's offering Kuvira a hand up. Kuvira shakes her head declining the offer, but Korra says something back to her. I can't tell what she said, but it seems to have worked. Kuvira accepts the hand and Korra pulls her up. In all my days as a sports commentator, I don't think I have ever seen such an exciting finish to a race. The two girls had better hurry up though. Third place is coming up on them fast."

Asami looks out and sees Korra with an arm wrapped around Kuvira supporting her up. They are both slowly jogging towards the finish. Kuvira stumbles again and Korra moves her arm to stabilize her. Korra turns her head and says something to Kuvira. Too far away to have any idea what was said but Kuvira reaction was one of utter defeat. She says something back to Korra to which Korra looks hurt. Korra says something back to her as they reach the finish line.

"KORRA!!!!" Asami shouts with glee.

"And there we have it folks. Korra crosses the finishing line while helping Kuvira do the same. We are going to have to wait for official word for the actual result, but right now, I'm calling Korra first, Kuvira second. What an amazing day we've had."

Korra sees Asami hanging out over a barrier trying to get her attention. "Asami!" Korra waves. "I can't believe it! I did it!" Korra keeps moving though with Kuvira towards the medical centre. Korra signals to the event's chief official to follow them.

_I'm guessing Korra probably wants clarification of the result. I could imagine this might be messy. I should probably make my way to the presentation area now. Guessing it might be a while before it starts though._

Asami slowly tries to make her way through the large moving crowd. _Ok this is why they wanted me to get there early. It's almost impossible to move._ Asami eventually makes her way behind the presentation area.

"About time you got here. We had wondered where you had gotten off to." A worried looking organizer with says to Asami.

"I was watching the race. You do remember that I paid for it to be held. My yuans should entitle me to do that don't you think?"

"I'm sorry Miss Sato, it's just we have a program to follow."

"Well, I'm here now. I guess I'll just sit around till my cue."

Asami hears the announcer over once again. "Ok, I have just received official confirmation of the results. Korra has been declared the winner and according to this piece of paper, Kuvira has been disqualified. Reasons withheld. Well isn't that quite a shock. I'm sure we are going to be talking about this for the next few days. Stand by as we prepare for the trophy presentation." _Hopefully it's not going to be too long. I'm stuck in here when I could be out celebrating with her. She's going to be so happy. It's making me happy just thinking about it._

A head pops round the corner. "Get ready Asami the competitors are coming out now."

"Ok thanks. I'm ready now."

Asami hears the announcer over the PA once again, "Here to present the winner trophy to Korra South, the President of Future Industries, Asami Sato." Ok, t _hat's my cue. Here we go._ Asami walks onto the presentation stage out holding the modest trophy and makes her way over to Korra who is standing on the top step of the podium.

 _She looks so happy._ "Hey, congratulations Korra. You were amazing out there." Asami quietly speaks to Korra.

"Hey. I'm feeling amazing. I can't believe it." Korra beams with much enthusiasm.

"Well this is now yours." Asami says while offering the trophy to Korra.

"Thank you so much!" Korra beams. Unexpectedly for Asami, Korra bends down slightly puts her hands on Asami's face and kisses her joyously before grabbing the trophy, holding it up in the air, and jumping up and down excitedly.

 _Oh... wha...._ Asami blushes profusely as she makes her way back off stage. _That... Ok calm down Asami... You know sports people have a tendency to kiss pretty girls in celebration. That was probably all it was. Really. Yes. This girl is going to be the death of me._

A few minutes later Korra leaves the stage and joins Asami in the waiting area. _Just act cool Asami. Nothing happened. The girl is just really happy._ Korra is still beaming. Trophy in one hand and a bottle of fire nation sparkling wine in the other.

 _It looks like it would be impossible to separate her from the trophy._ "Looks like you're not going to come down from this high for days." Asami smirks at Korra.

"Probably not, but it's just so incredible. I'm never going to forget this. And you were here, and the boys. I so need to show this to them." Korra saying before drinking out of the bottle. "Here have some of this. It tastes so nice."

"I'm sure they will be thrilled and I'll pass. You sure you really should be drinking after a race like this?"

"Probably not, but I feel invincible. Like incredible amazing." Korra drinks some more. "Anyway, if they didn't think I should drink it, they shouldn't have given it to me." Korra takes another drink.

A voice calls out just from the side, "Korra, media's waiting for your interviews now."

"I guess I better head out there then."

"Good luck!" _You're going to need it. Hope she better with those vultures than I am. Damn media. They should just stay out of my life._

Korra walks over to the modest size media pack waiting for her with cameras and microphones. Asami makes her way over there two and waits off the side. _Guess I should wait here. Chances are one of them are going to want to ask questions of have some statement from me._

A whole bunch of reporters ask Korra all different but very similar questions about how she is, what she's going to do next. Korra seems cool with it all. She's more than happy to let the world know how amazing everything is. Occasionally someone asks something a bit different.

"So Korra, if I may, any comments about the disqualification of Kuvira and the lack of an official statement why? According to the rules she should have come second. Do you think you're at fault? Do you owe her a place?" _Ok. Yeah this would be nice to know though asking like that was a bit aggressive._

"I'm sure you all know there is history between us. I was just trying to help her out. We may not be friends but it is good sporting spirit to help a fallen competitor. I am well aware of the rules and no I am not the reason why she was disqualified. I don't owe her anything." _Hmm._ _This doesn't seem like something she wants to talk about. I wonder what's going on._

"So you know why she was disqualified? What was the reason?" _Vultures_

"Yes I know the reason and I'm not going to comment any further on the situation. Someone else?"

"Korra, it's obviously been a long day, what was your favourite moment? Running around the final corner and seeing Kuvira falter? Or maybe running through the finish line? Getting the trophy?"

"Well those were all pretty good, but my favourite moment had to be kissing Asami Sato. Not every day do you have a chance with Republic City's gorgeous most eligible bachelorette?" Korra and the reporters laugh.

_She didn't. Oh no she did. She thinks I'm gorgeous?_

Korra looks over to Asami. "I'm pretty sure she's going to hire assassins to kill me now though." More laughs.

 _I might just have to do that._ All the reporters turn to face Asami. _Oh no..._

"Miss Sato care to comment?"

 _Say nothing important. Just give them a sound bite..._ "Well, I'm not complaining about the kiss but she's not going to know what's coming. Watch your back Korra!" _Wait let me take that back. I just basically told the world I enjoyed the kiss. Good going Asami._

"Sounds like you two already know either?"

_Dammit Korra, I don't want to answer these sorts of questions._

Korra starts talking to answer the question and all the media turn their attention back to her. "Yeah. We've met a few times before. Turns out we have similar taste in movers. Who would have guessed?"

That seems to satisfy their curiosity and they return back to asking questions about the event. After a few more minutes they let Korra go. She makes her way over to me.

"Time to go celebrate! Want to come with?" Korra asks Asami.

"Sure why not! You seemed to handle the media well." Asami says back. They both start to wonder over to the teams' area

"Yeah. Not sure what's wrong with me. Normally I have no idea what to say. Maybe it was the drink." Korra responds.

"Maybe. They do call it liquid confidence for a reason." Asami has a slight chuckle.

"I still can't believe it. This is so amazing. And you were there." Korra jumps up and down excitedly.

"I think that drink is going to your head, or are you always like this?"

"I'll have you know that I am functioning perfectly right now. Any light headedness has nothing to do with the drink. None what so ever."

"Right." _This is going to be interesting. Overly excited drunk girl. She already kissed me once. If something happens again, I'm not sure if I'll manage to contain myself. Good thing I didn't have any._ "So, what's the story with Kuvira?"

"Oh that. I guess I can tell you before the official media release. When I moved my arm to steady Kuvira as stumbled while we were jogging towards the finish line, I felt something hidden under her clothes." Korra answered

"She was cheating?" exclaimed Asami. _I really didn't think it._

"Yeah. I confronted her about it and she confessed to doping. I told her she needed to tell the officials or I'd do it for her and for her own dignity she should be the one to do it not me. It's why I took her to the medical centre as well as the make sure she was ok." Korra continued.

"Wow. I can't help feel like being found out is karmic punishment, especially after earlier today. It is kind of sad too. She wanted to win so badly she'd go to any lengths."

"Yeah, seems that way. It is sad. People used to see her as a hero, now they are going to remember her as a villain."

"What a crazy day it's been."

"Yeah it has been, some of it my fault. I'm sorry about mentioning that kiss. Didn't think they'd start asking you questions. Saw you get real uncomfortable. I know how much you don't like the media."

"So seriously, kissing me was the best part of your day?" _Might it be true... I hope it is._

Korra blushes like crazy at the question. "Uh, maybe... I guess."

 _What.. I... really... she might actually like me?_ "Look at you. So cute when you're all flustered. Hope you're happy though, tabloids are probably going to be talking about us for weeks. I can see it now, 'Just galpals or is there something else going on?'"

"Uh. Sorry again. I got a bit carried away in the moment."

"Really it's ok. I'm used to it by now. Sure it's annoying and my publicist is probably going to have a complain tomorrow, but really doesn't matter."

"Ok, I'm glad. Have to say though, you being my girlfriend, pretty sure I couldn't ever beat that. Stunning good looks, intelligent, rich... could anoyone possibly get someone who would be a better than you. I don't think so. Might even be good for my image if I let them think were together." Korra smirks and pokes her tongue out.

"You are so drunk. And you wouldn't dare. You wouldn't want to risk making yourself the enemy of the Republic's most powerful woman."

"I don't know. It might be fun." Korra giggles.

 _Dammit Korra._ "Naughty drunk Korra. You be nice to Asami." Asami slaps her playfully on the arm. They both giggle.

"I don't know. Being naughty sounds fun." Korra says with a cheeky one sided smile on her face.

 _This girl is trouble._ "Korra!" Asami playfully shouts. Korra's smile gets bigger. _Oh no what are you planning._

"Hey everyone, look at this!" Korra shouts out playfully not really meaning to get anyone's attention. _Oh no..._ Korra once again grabs Asami's face and kisses her again. Korra moves back slightly smirking waiting for a response. Asami's heart races.

 _Oh my... she didn't... does she... should I... DO IT ASAMI YOU'LL REGRET IT IF YOU DON'T._ Without further thought Asami grabs Korra, pulling her back in. Asami gets lost in the kiss. _How long was that? Was it a second? Was it an hour? It felt so right_. Neither says anything to the other after they break the kiss. The momentary bashfulness and bright blushes says it all though. _That was… amazing._

"Uh you might want to wipe your face with something. I kind of got lipstick all over it." Asami says with some trouble through a large grin.

"Uh, yeah. Good idea." Korra wipes her mouth on her top exposing her abs for a few seconds.

_Oh my. She's so hot. Those abs. Keep it together Sato. Now is not the time._

Korra and Asami see Mako, Bolin and her coach Tenzin coming over.

"Congratulations Korra. I always knew you could do it." Tenzin says with pride to Korra.

"Thanks Tenzin. I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for never giving up hope on me, even when I had given up on myself." A tear forms in Korra's eye. Asami wraps her arm around Korra for comfort. _Don't cry Korra. It's time to be happy._ Korra instinctively snuggles into Asami's arm. "Mm thanks Asami." She stays that was for a few moments before unwrapping herself from the comforting arms having recovered her composure.

"You know, I was thinking there might have been something going on with you two. I've never seen Korra acting quite so infatuated with someone before. Maybe Bolin was right after all." Mako smirks looking at the two girls.

"Told you! Wait… what?" Bolin instantly remarks without much thinking

"I'll have you know. There wasn't anything going on between us. Whether or not anything is going on now is a completely different matter." Says the slightly drunk Korra.

"Wait... so you two are girlfriends???" Bolin finally triggers as to what's going on.

"Uh, Asami?" Korra asks for confirmation.

"I guess..." _Of course we damn well are. We just had the best kiss ever._

"Oh my... oh my… oh my…" Bolin repeats excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Bolin, calm down, it's not that special ok." Says Mako trying to calm him down.

"But Korra… and Asami… This is so amazing. Opal's going to love this..." Bolin says with just as much joy.

"Bolin!" Mako says sternly.

"Ok ok. I'm calm now. Happy now Mako." Bolin sarcastically responds.

Korra giggles and grabs Asami's arm. "Look what we did. I had no idea that would happen. I hope this day never ends. I just feel so happy and now I have you too." Korra leans her head onto Asami's shoulder.

Asami wraps her arm around Korra. "This _is_ nice. Who would have thought we'd end up like this after that first evening at the cinema?"

"Hmmm." Korra says. "Truthfully, I kind of wished we would. I can't believe how I acted. You stopped my brain working."

Asami smiles. "You're such a dork. I only started thinking such things on the second evening."

"Oh no. That's when I said…" Korra says perking up

"Yes. Yes it was. And did that put some thoughts into my head."

"I was so right though." They both giggle.

"Yes you were. Apparently it was meant to be." Korra rests her head back down on Asami's shoulder. They wander off with Mako, Bolin and Tenzin to the waiting celebrations.

_Asami just what have you gotten yourself into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
